zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A Second Bot
Okay, so, before you all go and start saying things like: :"We already have a bot, we don't need another one." :"Wouldn't another bot be entirely redundant?" :"Uh... Jazzi, you are aware that Triforce 14 has already made a bot right? There's no point for us to have two Zeldapedian bots." This bot was NOT originally made for Zeldapedia. This bot was made because on certain wikis a bunch of pages need categories that would be too much for one person to categorize because the number of those pages/files/categories are over 1000 IT'S OVER 1000!!!. And it's something I would not be able to do on my own. Now, the reason I'm in this forum asking this question, is because I was wondering if it'd be beneficial if we had a second bot on the wiki. Now, Triforce 14 isn't on all the time, so that means he can't operate his bot all the time. And since I'm on the majority of the day (yes, it's because I have no life), I would be able to get to bot requests if I were able to do what that request asked for. So, yeah, I don't think there is much else to say besides the fact that with two bots bot requests would be done faster. And, I believe that's all. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: The bot is able to add categories, and find and replace text (going to be testing templates and images in a bit). More comments are appreciated. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) What "JazziBot" Can and Cannot Do As of 2:36 PM EST Checking over here it seems like the main task of the bot is Find and Replace, I've tested mine out for a bit, and I've done some Find and Replace on Video Game Wiki ("JazziBot's" contribs), some Image Link Replacing, Template Replacing, and Adding Categories on Green Day Wiki (contribs), and some Find and Replace on my test wiki (contribs) where I tested doing multiple find and replace at the same time, replacing template names, and replacing image links. Oh, and I also tested it with coding (although there probably won't be any coding flubs we'll have to worry about) just in case a coding flub ever pops up. --'BassJapas' 19:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Febuary 6, 2:00 AM EST Currently just doing find and replace with links. But if you guys could go over here and create articles with wrong links, and wrong file names (you don't have to upload the file) and put templates on the pages with incorrect syntax, it'd be much appreciated and it would help me be able to learn more of the ropes and run the bot with more precision. As always, more comments are appreciated. March 6, 6:34 PM EST As of today, the bot can do pretty much all the things Triforce Bot can do. Adding and removing categories. Replacing image links and regular links. And removing and replacing templates. Since T14 hasn't been around much lately, I think it'd be a smart idea to add a new bot. Link to most recent contribs: http://videogame.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/JazziBot Comments If you could learn to work it flawlessly, I have no problem with it. --AuronKaizer ' 02:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I've been working on figuring it out for the majority of the day. So far, I've figured out how to replace and add categories. Still figuring some stuff out since I haven't learned how to replace templates and/or files. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ''' 02:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and another thing. Please stick to only assignments you are given; if you want to take initiative and make some changes of your own utilizing the bot, you're going to have to bring that up on a talk page or forum or something. --AuronKaizer ' 02:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::The assignments are the only things I would use the bot for on this wiki. If I had to make some changes using the bot, I'd most likely do it at a test wiki then create a discussion and show the examples of what was fixed/changed. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 02:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::From what I've heard, there is a larger demand for bot actions than Triforce14 can readily get through on his own (not that he isn't doing a good job, there's just lots to do), so another bot would be helpful. It sounds like you're taking due care in knowing the bot functions beforehand, and only making changes that have been cleared in advance. So yeah, I the expansion of our robot army.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes. We really do need another bot, so if you can use the coding as well as Triforce can(which is pretty dog-gone good) then have at it.'-- C2' / 22:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Seems as if you've got it working good so far. I support. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : We already have a bot, we don't need another one. Wouldn't another bot be entirely redundant? Uh... Jazzi, you are aware that Triforce 14 has already made a bot right? There's no point for us to have two Zeldapedian bots. : Well, apparently we need another one, and it's working well. So --'DekuStick' ''' '' 02:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Um no offense, but I personally don't see the use of having another one. If you guys have had bot actions that you've needed, I've sure not heard about them. My bot request section is as open as it's always been, and I check my talk page a few times a week even though I'm not readily contributing on the mainspace as of now. 00:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC)~ :It was mainly a throw out there suggestion since it used on different wikis. And since I didn't know if you were around and checking up, or just poof, I had gone ahead and suggested it. I don't even know if I can still run it since shoutwiki has been down for so long >.< --'''BassJapas 23:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I understand where you were coming from. It may not look like it but I do still check up here fairly frequently. If you guys have bot requests feel free to add them to my list on my talk page.—'Triforce' 14 00:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Can we call this discussion ended?—'Triforce' 14 22:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think so. -'Minish Link' 23:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't necessarily see the harm in another one, to be honest. —[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 00:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Bringing this back up Due to Triforce not being around as of late, and my recent username change, I'm bringing this back up because the redirects are aggravating. I know it's my fault that the redirects are here, and I mentioned to Minish through Skype that I'd clean up the redirects myself but he said that that was too much for a person to do manually and that we have Triforce Bot for a reason. But Triforce Bot is currently... who knows. And yeah, I think we just need to nix the redirects in the best way we can. Which is why I'm bringing this back up. Any ideas? Should we do it? EDIT: A link to the most recent contributions. --Jäzz 23:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't see any reason why not. DoctorPain99 22:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Triforce isn't around lately and if your but functions identically (or at least similarly) to his, we could definitely use it around for redirects and all that stuff. So yeah. -'Minish Link' 22:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :: : For the record, you may notice the new user MinishBot in the RC. I'm not making this bot for Zeldapedia as if this goes through we'll already have two bots anyway. Just clarifying that I'm doing this just to see how bots work and all that. -'Minish Link' 23:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC)